justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HeypplsOfficial/HEYPPLSOFFICIAL'S DRAG RACE S1 EP1 RESULTS
Your creations have been amazing. But only one of you can be a winner. ''' Challenge 1 Results -' 'La Rush- ''9.6/10 -'' Ready for a cold night, right? Yes, you've met the criteria. I wanted a coach, with clothes ready for one of those cold, Friday nights. Your coach was amazingly colored, but what do I mean? Ozcar, your known for making amazing coaches. Actually, what AM I saying? All you queens make good fanmades, don't get down on yourself. Condragulations. You've won Challenge 1.' 'Unique Ari - ''8.7/10 - Your coach, simply amazing! He's definently ready to go out, and he matches the theme perfectly. The yellow outline matches the men in the front, so nice job.' Starf**ks Queen - ''7.1/10 - ''Miranda Sings is a Youtube Icon. But in a "Fancy Night" I was expecting a fancy coach, not Miranda Sings. I'm happy for you making your own coach, and being original, which is what Drag Race is all about, but next time, stick with the theme. It better be extra hot, with no foam, when your doing Episode 2. Puppy - ''6.9/10 - Ruff Ruff Puppy *looks up and down*. Using ''Uptown Funk - Tuxedo ''was a smart choice. Instead of being like everyone else, you stuck to a normal coach, that easily fit into the theme, without you truly knowing that it is one of the ''Just Dance 2016 alternates. Sabrina Demi Ballerina - ''5.2/10 - I hope you understand that your coach, I'm An Albatroaz, didn't match the theme, ''First Day Photoshoot. The only reason your score is higher than normal is because you've used the background I requested, and you placed the coach in the middle. I love how your sticking with your original I'm An Albatroaz coach. The originality also helped. You better slay Episode 2, gurl. ''' ''JustPanda'' - 0/10 - You're lucky I'm giving you a second chance. You better werk blitsh (Britney Spears reference).' 'Dancer- ''0/10 - Didn't do the challenge. It's truly sad, because I knew you could've owned these challenges.' 180000.png|Starf**ks Queen Backdrop ep1.jpg|La Rush (Winner) DragRace FIRSTCHALLENGE YoSoyAri.png|Unique Ari DEXATI20160327210547.png|Saabrina Demi Ballerina Dragracechallenge1.png|Puppy ''Challenge 2 Results-'' ''Unique Ari - ''11/10 (impossible score) - HOWWW?!? Gurl, I didn't know you had skills like that to create the most fabulous coach ever, even more fabulouser than what I had in mind. Condragulations, you've won challenge 2. La Rush - 7.4/10 - I didn't see the zebra or leopard print element (correct me if I'm wrong) So, you've been docked points. You still remain in your 2nd place position. You may continue on. Puppy - 7/10 - Your art can tell you were in a rush when trying to complete this. Don't ever rush, because you'll always get at least 6 days to complete a challenge, which is plenty of time. Your coach didn't really remind me of a Drag Queen, but more of Gigi Gorgeous, a famous transgender Youtuber. The background gave me an leopard feel. Never forget the 3rd most important thing to a Just Dance coach - the outline. You may continue on. Sabrina Demi Ballerina - 0/10 - Didn't do the challenge. Starf**ks Queen - 0/10 - Didn't do the challenge. ''Dancer ''- 0/10 - Didn't do the challenge. Cha Cha Btch.png|Unique Ari (Winner) ChaCha.png|Puppy Untitled (21) (2).png|La Rush ''Dancer... Sashay away. ''Team fabulous, you better werk your a$$es off, before another team member leaves. There is no "lip-sync" challenge, because we couldn't get in coontact with either. The winner of this challenge is UniqueAri. She makes me feel like a Dangerous Woman. (Ariana Grande reference, because he has "ari" in his name) Category:Blog posts